Game Over
by aswordofwords
Summary: As a rich and famous superstar, Four always thought of love as a game. You just move from one girl to another, from space to space, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind. And he never lost. But what happens when he is forced to leave the comforts of being famous behind, go to school, and meets Tris Prior? Game over.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I walk along the sidewalk as the leaves crunch underneath my shoes, and the autumn wind blows through my hair.

Most people dreamed of having their own car to ride to school. Of course I want a car, but I really didn't mind the walk to school. It gave me alone time, to think.

"TRIS, WAIT UP!" Unless of course, if someone finds me.

I turn around and watch as Christina sprints toward me. I slow my pace to a near stop, and wait as she catches up to me, heaving and panting.

"What's up?" I greet her.

"What's up, WHAT'S UP?!" she says almost screeching, "don't you pretend you don't know what's happening today!"

"I really don't." I say with a shrug.

"Oh right, I forgot about how you are totally unfamiliar with this thing called the INTERNET!" Christina yells at me. I hate to admit it, but she's not wrong. I'm more of a cuddle in a comfy chair with a book rather than a laptop kinda person.

"Don't you at least watch the news?! Or read magazines, that's reading!" She exclaims exasperated.

"It's half pictures! And of course I watch the news, but I doubt your news is actually newsworthy." I tell her rolling my eyes.

"Speaking of my news," she starts to jump up and down screeching, "YA KNOW FOUR, THE TEEN POPSTAR?! SUUUUUPER HOT AND FAMOUS, WELL HE'S COMING TO OUR SCHOOL, FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!"

"WHAT?!" I scream almost as loud as Christina. I might be a bookworm, but music is my life. And that bastard is a disgrace to it. I can't even believe how he passes of his _noise_ as music, and what's even worse is that the whole female population is obsessed with him. _Ugh,_ it disgusts me.

"That's it. I'm not going to school anymore." I exclaim, throwing my backpack down.

"Too bad, we're already here." Christina says gesturing towards the school. Loud screams fill the air, as I see a huge crowd gathered at the entrance. They all scream and wave as Four steps out of his car.

I'm too busy debating whether it's too late to move to Australia when suddenly Christina grabs my backpack and runs away. I immediately race after her and into the school. Once I catch up to her, I tackle her down and grab my backpack. She lies on the ground laughing at me while I roll my eyes at her and begin to walk away.

I'm too busy gathered in my thoughts when I bump into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I apologize.

"Don't worry about it," I look up and see that I had accidentally knocked into the principal. I turn around and start to walk away when he suddenly calls out to me, "Hey, um Tris, I was wondering if maybe you could do a favor for me?"

"Yea sure." I say turning around.

I follow him into the office and see someone sitting in a chair with their back facing towards us. I sit down in the chair next to the person and get a clear look at their face. I do a double take.

"As I'm sure you might already know, this is our new student here, Four." He gestures towards Four, Four looks at me and nods. "Since he's new here, I was wondering if you could show him around, and direct him to his classes."

 _Nuh-uh, I am not spending the day with Four._ "Oh, well I actually have to get to class, and I'm sure there are plenty of other people who are willing to show him around." I reply starting to get up from my chair.

"Ms. Prior." the principal gives me a stern look.

I sigh, "Fine." The principal smiles and goes back to his work.

"C'mon, let's go." I say to Four, walking out of the office. I'm hoping that maybe Four will get lost and I won't have to deal with him. But to my dismay, seconds later, I can feel his presence next to mine as he matches my long strides.

"What's your first class?" I ask without looking at him.

"Science with Ms. Matthews."

I stop and look him in the eye, "Are you serious?"

He nods his head.

I groan, and think about how much I am hating my life right now. I keep on walking and Four quickly follows.

"You know you're pretty hot." Four tells me with a wink. I think I throw up a little in my mouth, I ignore him and keep on walking.

"We should hang out sometime. You free after school?" Okay, I'm definitely going to throw up.

"Okay listen here," I stop and turn around to glare at him, "you might have a billion screaming girls who would kill to hear you say those words, but unfortunately for you, I'm not one of those girls. So you can cut it out with the cool guy act," I step forward with each word until I've got him backed up against the lockers, I jab my finger in his chest, "and you and I both know that you're nothing but a fake."

He looks at me stunned, I enjoy this moment for one more second before taking off to my class, which sadly, he's in.

We arrive a minute late to class and when I open the door, everyone turns around to stare at us. I quickly walk to my seat and avoid eye contact.

"Ms. Prior, you're late." Ms. Matthews announces. _Thanks for the observation Captain Obvious._

"Sorry, but _the principal_ asked me to direct our new student to his classes." I reply in a sweet voice.

"Well, just don't be late again," she says before turning towards Four, "Welcome, Mr. Eaton." _Eaton?_ "I hope you enjoy being here, because we certainly are pleased to have you here."

"Of course you are, I'm famous." he says with that stupid smirk on his face. He looks around the room and throws winks or call me signs to some of the girls. They blush and giggle, I'm in a room of idiots.

Ms. Matthews smiles at him through clenched teeth, "Well, why don't you go ahead and take a seat next to Ms. Prior."

I immediately jump up from my chair, "NO!"

" What did you just say?" Ms. Matthews asks, expecting me to carry out her every wish. She thinks she rules the world, just like Four, I despise people like them.

"I'm sorry, but I am not sitting next to that douche." I exclaim crossing my arms.

"Ms. Prior you shall do as I say, and not object!" Ms. Matthews scolds.

"My name's Tris." I sink back down into my chair, while Ms. Matthews glares at me, and I glare right back. Usually I'm a great student, I would never talk back to a teacher like this. I'm actually a very shy person, hence the bookworm. The only thing that makes me cause outbursts like this is when I'm filled with emotion. Right now, that emotion is hate.

Four sits down on the chair next to me and drops his bag down, smirking at me. I sink lower into my chair.

 _This is going to be a long year._

* * *

 **Words: 1209**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter, if you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I wait as the second hand of the clock slowly ticks by as Ms. Matthews drones on and on about who knows what.

 _Tick_

… _...and if you mix…..blah blah…_

 _Tock_

 _...the results will be..._

 _Tick_

 _...be extra careful..._

 _Tock_

… _.but remember to always….otherwise…._

 _Tick_

 _….how can we have an example of this in real life…._

 _Tock_

 _...so the homework._

 _Tick_

 _...due in three days…_

 _Tock_

 _..find it on the website….._

 _RING RING RING_

 _Saved by the bell_. I quickly jot down the homework and race out of there as fast as humanly possible. I want to avoid any interaction with Ms. Matthews or Four or any other human being in general. I slow down once I reach my locker, open it up, and switch out my books.

"Hey Trissy-Poo", I cringe at the nickname, but smile at the sound of that voice. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

I turn around smiling, "Hey Uri-Poo."

"Point taken", Uriah says laughing, "So, how has your day been going?"

"Absolutely horrible." I say lying against my locker.

"Well maybe I can make you feel better," He smiles mischievously. Uriah wraps his arm around me again and pulls me into a kiss.

After a few seconds I pull away, "You know what Uriah? I actually do feel better."

"Glad I could help."

I put my lock back on the locker and begin to walk to my next class, with Uriah walking beside me.

"Hey umm, I was, er, wondering. So I have a friend, and he doesn't really have anyone to sit with. I was wondering if I could invite him to join us?" Uriah asks me scratching the back of his neck, a sign meaning that he was nervous.

"Yea sure, fine with me. Who is this 'friend'?"

"Oh, you'll see."

I give Uriah a goodbye kiss before walking off to my class. Completely forgetting my duty to take Four with me.

* * *

I am so ready for lunch.

Today has been the longest morning of my life. After I got chewed out by the principal for forgetting Four, he wouldn't leave my side. During Music, he played one of his so-called _songs_ , and all the girls almost trampled me trying to run up to the stage to tell Four how great he was. Then after Music, I had P.E., which thankfully Four was not in, so I dropped him off with some screaming fan. But Coach Amar was absent today so we got stuck with some random substitute they picked off the street. Some idiot messed up our drill and we spent the rest of class running laps. I am beyond exhausted right now.

I put my books away and start towards the cafeteria. I make my way towards the endless line, thankfully, I changed really fast and arrived early. I pile food onto my plate, grab a cold drink, then take two slices of dauntless cake for good measure.

I walk towards our usual table and plop down ready to eat my food.

"Hey Tris, wow, that's a lot of food." Christina sits down next to me. I grunt in reply, not wanting to take my mind off eating.

We're soon joined by the other people in our group of friends. Shauna and Zeke come holding hands, with Lynn following behind in disgust. Marlene arrives peppy as usual, starting up a conversation with Christina about fashion or shopping or whatever.

I hear loud screaming coming from the entrance, but I'm too focused on my beautiful food in front of me. A man-eating alien could've walked through that door for all I care.

Uriah arrives at our table with his "friend", and thankfully, the screaming has died down. I look up and realize that his "friend" was Four. I glare at both of them, but they don't notice me.

"Hey guys, so as you might know, this is Four, and I invited him to sit with us." Uriah introduces, "Four this is Zeke, you already know him, his girlfriend Shauna, her little sister Lynn, Christina, Marlene, and of course, my beautiful girlfriend Tris." Everyone nods their heads, smiles, or shows a form of hello before returning to what they were doing before.

When Four hears that I'm Uriah's girlfriend, his eyes widen, either in fear or shock. Uriah sits down on the other side of me, and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Four sits down across from us watching our interaction, and looks confused, probably from the fact that I'm still not fawning all over him and asking him for an autograph.

Christina breaks off from her conversation with Marlene, and turns toward Four. "Can I just say that I am totally starstruck right now!" I groan in my mind.

"Yea me too. Ooh! Can I have a selfie with you?" Marlene joins in. Four's smirk only grows bigger, like his ego.

I roll my eyes at my friends and finish my lunch, though my appetite is pretty much gone now. I get up to throw away my stuff and walk towards the trash can. Suddenly someone steps in my way. I try to sidestep around them but they continue to block my path.

"Where do you think you're going Stiff?" Peter sneers at me. He's been calling me that nickname ever since I broke up with him.

I roll my eyes, "To the trash can." I answer his question.

"Yea, cause that's where you belong." Peter laughs at that "great burn". Before I can say anything, Peter shoves me, causing me to stumble backwards. But before he can do anything else, Uriah steps in front of me protectively. He says something to Peter, causing him to scowl then walk away.

Uriah turns back towards me, "You okay?"

I nod my head, "You know I could've totally taken care of him."

"It didn't seem like a fair match. Plus, I wouldn't want you to go to jail for murdering the douche."

I smile and give him a quick kiss before dumping my trash away. Just as I hear the sound of the bell ringing through the air, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

 **Words: 1028**

 **Hey guys, so did you like this chapter? Good, bad, so-so? I'd love to hear your thoughts. And if you have any questions, I'd love to answer them.**

 **I hope to be able to update about once a week or so, but some chapters might take longer than others. But hey, I got this chapter up pretty fast didn't I? =D**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Until later, Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

Four POV

"Yea, yea, I know." I turn off my phone and flop onto my bed.

I had told my manager that I kinda wanted to have a normal life, so he thought that it would be a good idea if I went to high school. _I wish I'd never spoken to him_.

But luckily, my bros Zeke and Uriah came to the rescue by offering to get me into their school. At least I wouldn't be completely alone.

Zeke and Uriah were more than my friends, they're basically my brothers. They were friends with me before I got rich and famous, that's how I know they're true friends. They've helped me through some rough times, I'd do anything for them.

My phone buzzes. I look down and see a text from Uriah. _Isn't it creepy when the person you're thinking about calls/texts you?_

Uriah: hey dude heard ur plane arrived u home yet

Me: yea u wanna come over

Uriah: k sure gtg tell zeke b there in a sec

I lie on my bed and stare up at my ceiling, it's a depressing blankness. I had just arrived and barely had any time to start decorating. I know that I could go and pay someone to do it for me, but I'd rather do it myself.

I wonder if the people at this school know me. Do I want them to know me? _Maybe a fresh start wouldn't be so bad_. Who will I sit with? _Probably Uriah and Zeke._ I may be a superstar, but I still worry about fitting in too.

I hear the doorbell ring. I rush down to open it, because if I don't get there in time, Zeke and Uriah will kick down my door. I speak from personal experience.

I open the door and let them in. They both walk in with amazement written all over their faces. They gape at the mansion, as they walk through the entryway. I smile, closing the door.

"This place is AWESOME!" Zeke exclaims waving his arms gesturing at everything.

"Yea! And I thought the outside of your house looked cool!" I had purchased a house, then "remodeled" it. I basically had them demolish it and create my mansion.

"I'm starving, where's your kitchen?" I laugh, you can always count on Uriah to be hungry.

"Down the hall." I point.

"Dude, this place is a freaking maze, how am I supposed to navigate it?"

I roll my eyes and lead them to the kitchen. I turn left and right, and go up and down. I 100 percent agree with Uriah, _my house is a freaking maze_. I spent almost the whole flight here studying a map of the house. After it seemed like we were lost, we arrive at the kitchen.

Uriah immediately starts informing my chef about what he's allergic to, what he likes, dislikes, what sizes to make his meals, drinks to stock up on, and so on. Zeke and give each other the same look. _Uriah and his food addiction._

"Hey, uh, so guys. Speaking of meals, um, so er, would it be okay if I sat with you guys at lunch? You know, only if it's okay with you. I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything. I totally understand if you don't want to, you know, like, I mean, this is your decision," I continue to ramble on.

"Yea of course dude!"

"Why would you think otherwise?"

I sigh in relief, _bullet dodged_.

"We'll have to ask our friends, but I'm sure they'll say yes. They're all big fans." Zeke reassures me.

"Yea, except for ' _you know'_." Uriah points out finished with his conversation. I see my chef starting to prepare something. _Uh oh, the bullet's coming back._

"Who's ' _you know'_?" I ask.

Uriah opens his mouth, but before he can say anything Zeke beats him to it. "Uriah's _girlfriend_ ," Zeke teases Uriah.

"You got a girlfriend?!"

"You mock me, but she is hella awesome man," Uriah informs me. "If you dare flirt with her, I will make you rue the day you ever messed with me." He warns me. I laugh.

"I won't," I promise.

* * *

"I LOVE YOU FOUR!"

"OMG YOU'RE MY FAVORITE!"

"OVER HERE, OVER HERE!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU, I'M YOUR NUMBER 1 FAN!"

"NO, I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!"

I smile and wave as I step out of my limo. The principal comes and clears a pathway for me as I'm overwhelmed by my fans. I did not expect this. I mean I knew I was famous, but I didn't know I was _this_ famous.

He walks me to his office as I squint from camera flashes. As we walk in, he closes the door shut. He turns around and smiles at me, "I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," I reassure him.

"Welcome to Divergent High." He announces, opening his arm in a wide gesture. "I'm the principal, but you can call me Max. We are so happy to have you here. As you know, our school is well, you could say, _different_ from others. Our student body is split into five categories according to the test you took….." I smile and nod, not really listening. Uriah and Zeke had explained it all to me, and even then I wasn't interested. "Oh, would you look at the time, it's time for your first class!"

"Umm, I don't want to be too much trouble, but I don't really know my around the school.." I start to say.

"Say no more! I will find you a guide!" He says before walking out the door.

I sit in my chair, bored out of my mind. I look around at the certificates and awards he'd hung on the wall. There are many pictures of what seems to be his family sitting on his desk. But, I don't think that was the right choice. His desk is filled with random piles of papers staggered everywhere, a sideways pencil can with it's contents spilling out, and what seems to be a stapler, tape, scissors, I.D., markers, and other supplies buried among the piles. I look over and notice that many of the papers have my name on it, I guess me coming to this school caused him a lot of paperwork. _Me coming here is a lose-lose situation for everyone._

The door bursts open, and I quickly sit back down. "This is our new student here, Four."

I turn around, and I immediately do a double-take, all I can do is nod.

Standing in front of me, might possibly be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has long, blonde wavy hair that flows off her shoulders like the waves of an ocean. It seems to glisten underneath the lighting, making it even more like the sparkling ocean. She's a bit short and skinny, but has curves in all the right places. Her face had little to no makeup at all, unlike all the other girls I've seen here. She's wearing a loose blue-green, knee-length dress, with a belt wrapped around her waist. She also has black combat boots that reach her knees, they go along with her black wrist bands with words written on them that I can't quite make out. The color of her clothing really brings out her eyes. And her eyes, oh her eyes, they were the most beautiful part about her. They were a bright blue with hints of gray, like storm clouds on a happy day. They seemed to burn through me, and read me like a book.

"C'mon, let's go," her voice brings me back to life. Her words are laced with annoyance, but you can still hear the softness of her voice, smooth as honey.

She asks me some questions about my schedule and I answer them. "You know you're pretty hot." I say trying to flirt with her. I mentally slap myself. _Seriously Four, that's the best you can come up with?_ I don't know why, but I feel different around this girl, I'm not my usual cool self.

She ignores me and keeps on walking, _dang,_ this girl is going to be a hard one.

* * *

After my failed attempt at flirting with Tris -awesome name-, she had yelled at me and put me in my place in the middle of the hallway. I was so embarrassed and so relieved the halls were empty.

I had tried to apologize to her, but she had run straight out of class and ditched me. During Music, I had tried to impress her by playing one of my songs. While I was playing, I would sneak quick glances at Tris. She seemed to actually like my song, but it was ruined when everyone came crowding onto the stage.

I had just finished an uneventful P.E. Tris had left me with one of my fans, let's just say, I think I'm deaf now.

I walk over to Uriah's locker to wait for him. He soon arrives and leads me towards the cafeteria. "So, how has your first day been going so far?" Uriah asks as we walk.

I shrug my shoulders, "Meh."

"'Meh?' Tell me what's on your mind."

I sigh, no point in keeping a secret from Uriah, "So, I met this super hot girl-"

Uriah laughs, "I see where this is going, I've been in this situation many times. What's her name?"

"It's -" Before I can answer, I'm bombarded by screaming and camera flashing. I smile and wave as I did in the morning. Uriah screams at everyone to leave, and after what seemed like forever, the crowd starts to disperse. "Thank god," I mutter to Uriah, "I don't think I could have smiled any longer."

He leads me to where I can get food. After we're finished, He directs me towards the table he usually sits at. He starts to introduce all of his friends, they all say "hi", or "hello", or something like that, but no screaming. I'm taking that as a good sign.

My eyes widen when I see Tris, and they widen even more when Uriah announces that she's his _GIRLFRIEND_. I silently thank my fans for interrupting me before I told Uriah I tried to flirt with his girlfriend.

I sit down across from them and watch as Uriah gives Tris a kiss. I feel something weird, that I can't quite put my finger. I wonder how Uriah was able to land a girl like Tris. I mean Uriah's a great guy and all, but the last time I met him, he was just a clumsy, nerd. I used to protect him from bullies all the time. When I became famous and left, I always wondered how he was able to defend himself. Now I know, he's got himself a new protector.

I eat my food, trying not to draw any attention to myself. But as Tris gets up, my eyes can't help but follow her. I frown, as I notice her have an exchange with that really rude guy, _what was it again, Pete?_

My eyes widen as he shoves her back. I quickly tap Uriah on the shoulder and point towards the scene. He immediately gets up to protect Tris.

As I watch Tris give him a kiss, I realize what I was feeling. It was jealousy.

* * *

 **Words: 1895**

 **Hey guys, so what did you think about the different POV? What POV do you want next? I would love to hear your thoughts! Do not forget to leave your awesome reviews, follow, and favorite! (It makes me to write faster. hint. hint.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2016 HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!**

 ***confetti cannon explodes* *fireworks in background***

 **Oh god, I'm gonna have to keep correcting my dates every time I accidentally write "2015" instead of "2016". I'm sure you guys have to deal with the same problems too. Ya get me?**

 **Anywho, I have decided that I'm gonna try this new thing out, where I have like a quote for each chapter. It's either gonna describe parts of it, be used in it, or summarize it. Plus, I think it's super cool to see an author use a quote you know. I always feel accomplished whenever I see someone use one of my favorite quotes. So look for stuff you know!**

* * *

" _They say that dreams are memories...memories of another life." -Mr. Gold, Once Upon a Time_

* * *

Four POV

 _The rain drenches me, as it pours relentlessly. It rages on, showing no sign of stopping._

 _I slowly walk up the aisle toward the casket where my mother's body lays. Her body is the only dry one here, protected by a small tarp set up above her. I watch as she lies, motionless._

 _A bouquet of flowers rest on her, wilting. I gently slip her my note, underneath her hand, shielded from anyone else._

 _I lower my head and give her a kiss. My lips rest on her cold, smooth forehead. A tear falls, it lands on her cheek, and disappears._

 _My mother had died unexpectedly from a strange disease. One minute she's alive, the next she's gone forever._

" _Help me," is all I whisper, low enough for only her to hear._

* * *

My mother died exactly 6205 days ago, on my 4th birthday. My father followed, 16,872 hours after that dreadful day.

I've had nightmares almost daily since then. My fears would greet me the second my eyes closed, and they stayed until I woke up. Sometimes, it would get so bad, I'd be too scared to even sleep. But tonight was different, I didn't have a nightmare, I dreamt instead.

About _her_.

The girl of my dreams. I barely know her, yet she's already started to change my life.

I groggily get up, vaguely remembering my dream.

* * *

I was looking at what seemed to be sky, but as I got farther and farther away from it, I realized what it was.

An eye.

It stared back at me with such intensity, I remember staggering backwards and falling down. When I was on the ground, I had seen that there were actually two eyes.

They were a bright ocean blue, I had actually thought it was the ocean for a sec. But I can recall that I thought it was the sky, because of a light gray mixed here and there, like clouds. The face started to grow smaller, but only enough for me to see a quick flash of blonde hair.

The face continue to grow smaller, until I'm able to see the whole body. It's a beautiful girl, a girl I recognize. The last thing I remember, was the girl leaning in, and whispering, "Help me."

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Zeke pulls me into a bear hug, while Uriah pounces on me. We had arranged to carpool to school, you know, to save gas and the environment.

I am really regretting it.

"I thought you guys would forget." I mutter breaking apart from the group hug. I put my backpack down and climb into Zeke's car.

"Forget?! How could we forget our best friend's B-DAY?!" Zeke exclaims starting the car.

"SHOTGUN!" Uriah screams pushing me out of the chair I was already seated in.

"Uriah, it's my birthday, the law clearly states that you must always let the birthday boy sit in the front," I point out to Uriah.

"Ugh, fine." Uriah groans, switching seats. Zeke and I both stifle a laugh, while the car finally starts to move out of my driveway.

"Hey I hope you're ready for your party Don't worry. Uriah and I already planned it all out." Zeke informs me.

"Party?!" I ask confused, "Oh wait, let me guess. I'm hosting the party aren't I?"

"Ding, ding, ding," Uriah asks like a bell, signaling that I got the question right. "You guessed correct."

"You are the only one who doesn't have parents over, and you have a hella cool mansion," Zeke points out.

Suddenly, he pulls the car over towards the curb and into a stop. "What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Oh, nothing," Zeke replies in a calm voice.

"Why did we stop?"

"We're waiting for someone else, we all carpool together," Uriah informs me. I nod my head.

Zeke honks his horn, and I hear someone scream, "OKAY, OKAY! I'M COMING!" The voice sounded oddly familiar. I see the door open, and my eyes widen when I see who it is.

Tris.

She pulls the car door open, and plops down next to Uriah. I can see small strands of her blond hair coming out of her braid, rested on her right shoulder. Tris is wearing jeans that are ripped at the knees, but they look like they're ripped from being worn out, rather than being made like that.

She wears a light brown coat that reaches a little below the waist. It seems a bit big for her, the sides fall a bit, along with the sleeves. Soft white fur lines the edge of the hood. Another thing that makes her different than other girls. Tris chooses comfort over looks, there aren't many of those types of girls out there anymore. The good ones.

Zeke steps on the gas pedal, and we zoom off. I grab onto the handlebar to keep from flying out.

In the rearview mirror, I see Tris talking with Uriah. She laughs at a joke, and playfully slaps Uriah. Suddenly, she glances over and sees me. A look of pure and utter disgust passes over her face. "What's _he_ doing here?" she asks in a disgusted tone. Somehow, I feel a little hurt. _At the fact that she doesn't even want to be in the same car as me, and because she didn't even notice me until now._

"Chillax Tris," Zeke says, "he's joining our carpool."

"Plus, it's his b-day," Uriah informs her, Tris lets out a long sigh. "I know you don't like him, but try to be nice," Uriah whispers to her, thinking that I can't hear.

"Fine."

"If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." I roll my eyes at Uriah for the old childhood saying.

We don't talk the rest of the way.

* * *

I tap my foot impatiently as I lean against Zeke's car.

"What are we waiting for again?"

"Tris," Shauna answers looking up from his phone, "she texted me that practice was going to run a little late."

"Practice? What sport is she in?" I ask curiously.

Before Shauna can reply, a sudden screaming comes towards us, "I'M HERE, I'M HERE!"

I turn my head towards a running Tris. It looks like she just came from "practice", and hasn't even gotten the chance to change yet. I silently wolf-whistle in my head. Uriah would kill me if I wolf-whistled at his girlfriend.

 _Her sport is cheerleading, and dang, she looks good in that outfit._

"You're a cheerleader?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

She throws me a look, just noticing I'm there, "Yea, you got a problem with that?"

I put up my hands in an "I'm innocent" pose and shrug. Tris makes a disgusted noise, "C'mon let's go."

I hop into the car next to Zeke while Uriah and Tris sit in the back. "Hey, what's the name of the place we're going to again?"

"It's the Dauntless Cafe, our favorite hangout spot. Don't worry you'll love it, it's amazing," Zeke replies.

"'Dauntless Cafe'? What's with the name?" I ask, it's my first time in Chicago, and it's a big place to explore.

"All the places here have weird names. Dauntless Cafe, Erudite Laboratories, Amity Farms, Abnegation Charities, Candor Police, you get the point. They're all named after the different sections of the city they're in. It seems odd at first, but you grow to love it," Tris answers, smiling. _Wow, this is probably the first time she's spoken to me without a disgusted tone._ Tris stares out the window, and Uriah puts an arm around her, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. I turn away, and fix my eyes on the road ahead.

* * *

"Okay I have to go now, bye babe," Shauna gives Zeke a kiss on the cheek. "Bye guys!" We all wave back at her as she walks off.

"You didn't tell me you got a girlfriend!" I say giving Zeke a slap on the arm.

"I don't!" Zeke protests, "We're just friends!"

Uriah scoffs, "Zeke here has been after Shauna for a year. And once she finally says 'yes', he won't even admit it!" Uriah shakes his head.

Zeke ducks his head down, avoiding eye contact with us. Tris gives him a nuzzle in the hair, she sets her cup down. "Okay, well it looks like we're about finished! Plus my brother's gonna be coming any second now."

"I'll pay," I announce.

She walks over to the counter to pay for our drinks, and I follow.

I hand the cashier a twenty dollar bill. The cashier looks at Tris with a sly smile, one that means he's probably up to no good. He hastily scribbles something on the receipt before handing it back to her, along with her change. He winks at her, and she gives him what looks to be a _forced_ smile.

Walking back, I ask, "What was that all about?" Tris just shrugs.

I peer over her shoulder. On the receipt, it says, "Call me" with his phone number written down along with a happy face.

Tris quickly folds up the paper and stuffs it into her pocket, not knowing that I saw. _What is she doing? I thought she was with Uriah?_

A loud car horn honks at us, or Tris. She looks up at what must be her brother. "Tell Uriah my brother came to pick me up, 'kay?" I nod my head, but she doesn't seem to care as she races off towards the car.

I walk back towards our table where Uriah and Zeke seem to be in the middle of a very important conversation. I sit down, they glance up before returning back to their conversation. _Should I tell Uriah about what happened? Is it better for him to know or not to know?_

"So, I got the word out to everyone! Or at least almost everyone. But anyway, I can promise you that this will be the best party ever!"

I nod my head in response to Zeke and Uriah's blabbering. I vaguely listen as they fill me in on the details of the party.

"Since you're turning 18, and you know you're turning into a man and everything…"

"I took the liberty of listing everyone who will be able to make it to the party…"

"Andrea, Kate, Joe, Will, OH! Did you hear?"

"Oh my gosh yes!"

"I can't believe that Will actually likes Christina!"

"I know right!"

"WE GOT TO GET THEM TOGETHER!"

"Well, duh!"

"Okay, so I was thinking-"

"You know that you guys are acting like a bunch of teenage girls gossiping to each other?" I interrupt.

They both roll their eyes at me, at the exact same time. I shudder. Sometimes they freak me out. They're not even twins, when we're in public, they won't even admit that they're related to each other. Yet during times like these, I can honestly say that they are clones of each other.

"Is Tris coming?" I quickly realize what I just blurted out and mentally slap myself. I watch cautiously for their reaction. I can't let them know that I might like her, especially not Uriah. Heck, I'm not even sure about my feelings yet.

They seem totally unfazed. _Good they're not suspicious._ "Umm, I actually haven't asked her yet, but I'm pretty sure it's a yes."

 _I need to ask about other people too, so it doesn't look like Tris is special._ "Oh, that's great. You know me, the more the merrier," I try to keep my voice calm and steady. "So what about that girl Christina, and her friend, umm...Marlene. Yes, it was Marlene! And Zeke's girlfriend, Shauna? Will she be there? Oh yea, and what about-"

"Chillax man," Zeke interrupts me in my rant. I'm glad he did, otherwise I would have just kept rambling on. I don't even know why I'm so nervous, they're my friends.

"Yea, we got it all covered. The invites, decoration, you know all that stuff," Uriah reassures me. I nod my head, trying to look cool.

"The food, utensils for eating," Zeke adds. _They seem to be making a mental to-do list for themselves._

"Lights, music, we'll need a DJ."

"Oh yea, hey Four can we borrow money for a DJ?"

"Do you think I should order the confetti cannons or the rainbow banners?"

"Just do both, the man's only gonna turn 18 once."

"But our point is," Uriah says turning back towards me. "This is gonna be the party of the century."

* * *

 **Words: 2041**

 **Oh and if it wasn't very clear, I thought that the Candor should be the police, cause ya know, they're all about honesty. And as you saw in Insurgent, they like to interrogate people. Plus, honesty is kinda like justice, which is what police fight for. The dauntless and the cafe have absolutely no relation whatsoever. But ya know, they hang out there a lot, and police was already taken, so…..yea….. I might change it later, but I don't know. If you have any advice I'd love to hear it.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And have a good new year!**

 **(Remember to follow, favorite and/or review. It's a great way to start off a new year!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOHOO! I am back with another chapter right on time. At least I think so, I honestly have no clue. I've completely lost track.**

 **Aside from that though, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's gonna be intense. A big reveal too. But you might hate me too, unexpected stuff is gonna happen**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Never take a bet with the devil, or in this case, Christina.

I slowly open an eyelid, cautiously peeking out of the tiny open slit, unsure of what to expect.

Christina had bet me that she could do the mile in under six minutes. And I mean come one, it's Christina, quite literally the laziest person I know, so of course I had to say yes. So, she put on her fitbit watch, and I set a time limit for her. We were on our way over to the mall, and that's when I realized that it was black friday (there were huge light-up billboards with "black friday sales" written in giant letters).

You can guess what happens next.

So here I am, not only do I need to go to that douche's stupid party, but I also have to let Christina dress me up -clothes and makeup- for it. _I can't possibly imagine a worse situation._

"Don't open your eyes!" Christina scolds me. I stand in front of my full-length mirror while Christina gets me ready. I wait patiently. _Maybe she'll take too long and we'll miss the party. It'll only last till like midnight right? Oh who am I kidding, this is a party hosted by a bunch of drunk teenagers, it's never going to end._

"Ok, done!" Christina exclaims, "You can open your eyes now." I reluctantly start to open my eyes, bracing myself for the worst. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Christina step back and smile, admiring her work.

I glance in the mirror. I'm wearing a light teal, short-sleeved crop top ending right next to my belly button, with the words "Suck It." printed in big, bold letters. I also have on tight, black skinny jeans, after I refused to wear booty shorts. _Hey, at least they're not ripped yet. Yet._ When I complained to Christina about the cold, she lent me one of my favorite jacket's of her's. It's a bad-ass, pure-black, leather jacket with spikes. And after hours of arguing, we decided on black high-tops with chains hanging off. _No heels or sneakers._

Christina slips the tie from my hair and I shake it out of its braid so it hangs wavy over my shoulders. Then she sits me down on a chair and goes to get a black pencil. "Eyeliner," she explains to me, I roll my eyes.

"You aren't going to be able to make me pretty, you know." I close my eyes and hold still. She runs the tip of the pencil along the line of my eyelashes.

"What are you talking about? You already look amazing with the outfit I chose for you. And plus, who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable."

I open my eyes and gasp. My eyes were blue before, a dull, grayish blue, but the eyeliner makes them piercing. With my hair framing my face, my features look softer and fuller. I still refuse to believe that I could be pretty, but I can see that Christina is right. My face is noticeable.

"See?" she says. "You look...stunning." I smile at her in the mirror. "You like it?"

"Yeah." I nod. "I look like an entirely different person."

Christina laughs. "Different good, or different bad?"

"Different good."

"Great, now come on. We have a party to get to."

* * *

Christina was worried that we would miss the house, since we didn't have an exact address, he only gave use the street name. Which is kind of stupid if you ask me, but in my opinion, he's kind of stupid. Let me rephrase that, he's _really_ stupid, and so is this whole party.

But anyways, it turns out that it's really hard _not_ to miss the house. Hundreds of cars line the street up and down, some in very odd parking positions. Bright lights flash through the windows illuminating the street. Loud music blares throughout the whole neighborhood, and the house stands double the size of the rest. Teenagers chat on the lawn drinking who-knows-what from plastic cups, some lying on the ground black-out drunk.

Christina basically jumps out of the car, while I close the door. A couple parked close to the house just leave, unhappily might I point out, leaving a space four us. I slowly slump after her while Christina yells at me to hurry up. Her voice can barely be overheard over all the music and yelling.

We don't even have to open the door because a group of people come barreling out, seeming to be in the middle of a game of tag.

Some calls to Christina and she walks away, leaving me by myself. I look around at the dump. What I really want right now is to sit down, but no such luck. I crouch next to a quiet corner of a wall where I won't be disturbed. The seats either have people engaged in intense make-out sessions, or they have disgusting food or drink stains, maybe even both. _Yea, I think I prefer the floor._

I look through some emails, texts, posts, and play some games on my phone. Overall being very anti-social. My phone is at 10 percent battery left, when I decide to stop. I shove it into a pocket and start to walk around, nothing has changed in the past, like, thirty minutes.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around to become face-to-face with a very drunk Peter. "Hey, wanna dance?" He slurs, swaying a bit.

"No thanks," I reply quickly beginning to walk away.

He suddenly grabs at my arms, "Where are you going, sweetheart?"

I shudder in disgust and try to pull my arm away, but he keeps an iron grip. "Let me go!" I exclaim.

All of a sudden, he lets go. I rub my sore arm. I see Peter glare at the intruder before walking away quickly. "Thanks-" I begin turning around. Four.

"You're welcome, are you hurt?" Four asks, taking a step forward.

I take a step away from him and I see hurt flash across his eyes. "I'm good, thanks." I say in an end-of-conversation tone.

He raises his hands in a gesture of innocence, "Hey, don't get all angry with me. I saw that Peter dude attack you. I was just trying to help."

"Yea? Well I don't need your help, why don't you go and find your own damsel-in-distress?" I almost spi t out at him.

His expression suddenly becomes exasperated and annoyed, "Look, I'm sorry about 'the incident'. I really am, I admit that that was my fault. But do you think that you could stop acting like such a jerk every time you see me. Is that so hard for you, to try to even _pretend_ to like me for one day, my birthday?"

I widen my eyes at him. He suddenly becomes very flustered, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was just-"

I step forward and glare at him. "Oh it's okay, no need for apologies. You're a _superstar_ remember? You don't need to apologize to the _normal_ people like me. I bet you don't even care about how your actions might affect the people around you. YOu just waltz into a room and everyone's in love with you aren't they? You think that you're the king of the world, mister-I-get-every-girl. You just press a button and you have a smash hit, you're songs are the most pathetic thing that I've ever heard. And oh yea, welcome to the real world. And this crap, ain't gonna cut it."

He stares back at me open-mouthed, shocked. I turn around and start to walk away. But I stop and turn around to face him again and say, "And just so you know, I don't need to _pretend_ to be someone that I'm not. Unlike you."

I walk away satisfied that I cleared my head. I'm ready to leave this hellhole. I was in the middle of trying to find the exit when someone calls out to me in an urgent voice. I spin around and see Christina running at me with a worried expression.

"What's up Christina? Thanks for ditching me!" I say sarcastically. Christina's doesn't even react, which gets me worried. This must be _really_ serious.

"Tris, you should see this," Christina tells me, gingerly holding out her phone to me.

I give her a confused look before taking it from her. I look at the picture and almost drop the phone. Time seems to freeze and go into slow-motion, I'm barely aware of myself stumbling backwards and crashing into a wall. I'm speechless.

"No, no, no, no. NO! This can't be real, it-it uh, must be.. a-a-a a fake!" I crouch down next to the wall and look away, burying my face into my hands, away from this cruel, harsh world. I can feel tears slowly slide from my eyes down my cheek. I make no move to stop them.

Christina kneels down next to me, and puts a hand gently on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Tris."

I stand up, making her arm drop to her sides.

And I run.

I weave through the crowd, tears streaming from my eyes. I shove people to the sides trying to get away as fast I can.

I have to keep faith in him. I have to trust him. I have to believe in him, I have to believe that this would never happen.

I have to believe that Uriah wouldn't cheat on me.

I want to cry, and scream, and sob, and just let all of my emotions out.

But I don't. Instead, I run.

* * *

 **Words: 1618**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

I flop on my bed, barely remembering the last hour.

 _After I broke away from Christina, I ran my way through the complicated maze that was people. The house had somehow managed to get even more crowded, with people pressed shoulder to shoulder. I dug through my memories trying to remember where the exit was, trying my best to see past the crush of bodies._

 _I squeezed by a counter full of people doing shots. One of the guys fell back into me, but I was able to dodge past him. I was so confused and lost that I didn't even realize until it happened that I was running straight into a wall. I ran smack dab and fell down. I looked up to see none other than Four. His angry expression surprised me, but once he saw the tears streaming down my face his expression immediately softened._

" _Are you okay?" He asks me, sounding uneasy. He held out his hand, but I shakily stood up by myself._

 _I brushed my clothes and managed to control my voice so that it didn't break. "Where's the exit?"_

 _He half-mindedly pointed towards the left when the situation just got worse._

 _Uriah walked up from behind him and almost dropped the punch he was holding once he laid eyes on me. I was definitely a lot to take in; tears streaking down my face, red eyes, puffy cheeks, messed up hair, who-knows-what-stains on my clothes, and the fact that I told him I wasn't coming. "T-Tris? Wha…? What're you doing here?"_

 _Some people nearby had started to quiet down as they watched the three of us. I stepped forward and took the cup in Uriah's hand. Then before he realized what was going on, I dumped the whole thing on him, soaking him from head-to-toe._

 _I can't say that I wasn't satisfied._

* * *

My phone rings loudly, bringing me back to reality. When I look down, I'm not surprised by the 9 missed calls and 20 text messages from Christina. I also notice a few texts from my other friends asking me questions I desperately wanted to avoid. The most recent messages say:

Christina: Tris i called u like a million times already

Christina: If you dont call me back im gonna go to your house

Christina: Okay thats it

Christina: Im coming over

Christina: B there in five min

Underneath the message the faint, gray words seem to be trying to warn me, "4 minutes ago". My eyes widen as I hastily sprint downstairs. I reach the door just in time before a series of loud knocking and banging start to echo through the house.

I swing the door open, to Christina's surprise, and she almost topples over and onto me. She quickly adjusts herself and brushes off imaginary dust from her jacket. "Hey Tris-"

I quickly close the door and shush her, "What are you thinking?! You're going to wake my parents up! Then I'm definitely never going to be able to leave my room again."

She rolled her eyes and me and started walking towards my room. Her strides were a bit wobbly as I already figured out from her breath that she was still a bit tipsy. I quickly followed her up, keeping her from bouncing off all the walls.

But by the time she had flopped down on my bed and was staring at me with complete intensity, her anger had sobered her up. "Okay, I am going to ask you a question. And I want you to answer with complete, 100% honesty. No lying."

"Fine."

"Are you okay?"

I suck in a breath, "No."

She gives me a sad smile before tackling me in a bear hug. I topple over from the sudden impact, but she continues to hold me. I rest my head on her shoulders, the familiar feeling of her hair brushing across my cheek. I take a deep breath, but when I let it out it turns into a sob. Christina gently pats my back as I cry out, ugly, fat tears sliding down my face.

"Don't worry. I'll kick him in the nuts tomorrow."

"Oh god, please no." I almost laughed but then felt the tears coming on, causing my voice to wobble. I knew that Christina wasn't kidding, her revenge takes it to a whole nother level. Honestly, I was beginning to fear for Uriah.

"Oh yes, that dirtbag messed with the wrong girls."

"Girls?"

"Hey, I was really invested in your guys' relationship."

I sigh, "Yeah, so was I."

* * *

I yelp as something falls out of my locker and onto my feet. It flashes bright light up towards me as I bend down to pick it up. Up close, I can tell that it's some kind of metal bracelet. I almost have to fight the smile off as I instantly think of Uriah.

A couple years ago, his uncle had bought a failing jewelry company for only a couple thousand bucks. Months later, he remarried the love of his life, the CEO of Metaling©. A company that buys and sells industrial scrap metal, providing material for all types of manufacturers.

Now Uriah has access to an unlimited supply of bracelets. Whenever I was feeling down or just needed a nice surprise, he would always sneak a bracelet into my locker with a quote from one of my favorite fandoms(I'm a huge geek).

This time, engraved onto a smooth, silver plate were the words: "Knowing is better than wondering, waking is better than sleeping, and even the biggest failure, even the worst, beats the hell out of never trying."

I smiled, the memory of how upset I was coming back to me in a flood. Half the time, even I don't listen to myself when I'm ranting.

Taped to a bracelet was a small blue card with Uriah's handwriting clearly scrawled across the inside.

 _I know you're mad at me, but I hope you can try to forgive me. -Uriah_

 _P.S. I hope we can talk soon, I still don't understand what's going on_

Reading the last line filled me with a surprising anger. _How could he not know that he cheated on me?!_ He doesn't deserve the chance to explain. I'm so furious that I almost miss what's written on the back. His signature line, "You are the chocolate to my cake." I bite my lip, debating inside my head whether I should let him at least give me an explanation. But before I can come to a conclusion, the sound of the bell jolts me back to reality. I hastily shove my books in my backpack and sprint towards my next class.

I'm in such a rush that I almost forget to slip on the bracelet, which was still shining back at me.

* * *

 **Words: 1136**

 **Ok so I know that I haven't updated in a** _ **really**_ **long time, but hear me out, I have a somewhat adequate explanation. So first, I think I already explained this before. But anyways, my original plan was to put this story on pause and try to finish my other story (Another Pedrad) first. Right now though, I've kinda hit a writer's block but I still wanted to write. (I'm also reading Fangirl right now, so I'm kinda really inspired to write fanfiction). Plus, I started this chapter months ago, and it was just sitting around collecting dust (although not really) so I just decided, why not?**

 **And I also know that this didn't really explain what's going on with the whole Uriah/Tris situation but that will be resolved soon, hopefully. I really want to start getting some Fourtris going. When I was reading Divergent, I actually thought that Uriah and Tris were into each other for a while. I guess that if Marlene hadn't come along, I'd still be shipping those two. But I DON'T though, okay? So don't start freaking out on me.**

 **Side note, I do not own a company called Metaling or anything (that was supposed to be a pun, like you know, Meddling? Metaling? Haha. No.) I just put the copyright sign in cause it makes it look all official and stuff. I don't think there's actually a company that exists with that name, but I don't know. Maybe someone else also appreciates bad puns. Who knows?**

 **Oh, I got a really good pun. Hey, you know, that's the thing about dauntless cake. It demands to be Eaton.**

 **Ok I'm going to leave before you kill me for that awful pun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do you think Uriah bakes his own cakes? Because if he does, I guess you could call him a...** **whisk-taker.**

 **I'm going to need a minute.**

* * *

Tris POV

After an hour of arguing back and forth in my mind, I had ultimately come to the decision to give Uriah a chance.

I nervously fiddle with my fingers while I wait for Uriah to arrive. My leg starts to bounce up and down as moving helps to distract me.

Eventually, I heard the sound of footsteps, and Uriah walked through the doors of the school, holding two disposable coffee cups and balancing two boxed sandwiches on his forearms.

"Turkey or ham?" he asks.

"Turkey," I say, feeling grateful, but still not feeling like she could look Uriah in the eye. (She knew what that was like. Getting lost in his dark, brown eyes. His smile that made you feel like he was the happiest person on Earth, just because he was with you.) I take a coffee cup. "Where'd you get these?"

"I just got 'em from the cafeteria," he says.

I unwrap the sandwich and start tearing off bite-sized pieces. I gulp down the food, fully aware of Uriah's gaze burning into me.

"I'm glad you agreed to talk." I can almost hear him smiling. I smash another chunk of the sandwich. Mustard oozed out the sides.

I glance over and see him holding his sandwich by one corner and taking a bite from the other. "So are we going to talk or are you still mad at me?" His mouth was full.

"I'm still mad at you," I mutter. "But we should talk."

Uriah continues to stare at me, waiting patiently. I take a deep breath and blurt out, "You're cheating on me."

"What?!" His usual smile completely disappears off his face, and he sits back slowly. But what confuses me is that he seemed...angry. For once he didn't have anything to say.

I slip my phone out of my pocket and scroll through its contents. I then reach over and show the image Christina had shown to me. Uriah sets his sandwich down and nearly grabs the phone out of my hand. A mix of emotions cross over his face:shock, anger, confusion, then finally, realization.

"Wha-? Tris, this was from so long ago."

I shake my head and lean back against the chair. Right now, I was wishing I knew where my tear ducts were so that I could hold them closed and stop Uriah from seeing the tears that are threatening to spill. "You got that haircut after I told you that it looked like you were wearing a mop."

Uriah smiles, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came. He looks down at his lap and turns, settling his back against the bench. "I'm so sorry…"

I wait. "Why didn't you at least tell me?"

He turns back to me, a little too quickly. "Honestly? I'd forgotten all about that girl."

"Because you kiss so many girls?"

"No. I mean … Ahhgh." He looks away. "Sometimes, but no. And never when I was dating you, only this one time. And I only kissed that girl because I thought that you were cheating on me." This time, it's my turn to be shocked. But before I can say anything he continues on. "And if I'm being honest, I didn't think that you even liked me. I mean, we've only been dating a month. I didn't even realize we were dating at first. I know that you'd never admit this, but you're an amazing person. You're beautiful and honest and nice and….you're perfect. So when you actually agreed to go out with me, well...I guess I'm still in shock." He turns to look at me again, "You know, five minutes after kissing that girl, I was staring at my phone, trying to come up with an excuse to call you."

I stare at him, shocked. I can't form a single intelligible word. After a few moments, I regain my composure, "Wow...uh-" I clear my throat and start over, "Uriah, you're probably one of the best guys I've ever met, of course, I like you."

He smiles a little at that.

"But how could you think that I was cheating on you?"

His smile disappears at that.

He sucks in a breath, "Well, I know that this was stupid, honestly. Four told me that he saw a guy give you his number.. and you kept it. And recently, you've been hanging out at the coffee shop, a lot. I tried to call you a week ago and it went straight to voicemail. So then I called your house and your mom said that you had left with a guy. When I invited you to my party, and you said no, that's when I knew."

"You know I hate parties."

"But you never miss one of mine."

"Oh my gosh," I bury my face into my hands. A few moments later I peek my eyes out and turn my head to look at Uriah. "Look, this is all just one really big misunderstanding."

"Please do explain," he says in his best -it's pretty bad- British accent.

I grin. "The reason I was hanging out at the coffee shop so much, is because I have a job there."

"A job? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hold on, let me finish. I didn't tell you because I was working there to earn money so that I could buy you a nice gift for your birthday."

"My birthday's not for a few more weeks."

"I really had my heart set on a gold bracelet for you. I was going to have them engrave a message on it and everything."

"What was the message."

"You're the chocolate to my cake."

His jaw drops open, "That is beautiful."

I click my tongue, "Well, you're not getting it anymore."

His eyes widen and he pouts sadly, "What?! Why not?"

"I got fired from my job because I didn't show up to work after I found out you cheated on me."

Uriah hangs his head low, "Oh."

I wrap an arm around him, "It's fine."

Suddenly, he reaches his arms out and pulls me into a tight hug. I bury my face in his hair, drinking in the familiar scent that is Uriah.

And for a second, I thought that maybe -maybe- everything would work out after all.

* * *

 **Words: 1047**

 **I have basically just disappeared for like five million months. But you know, BLECH! School started. I am so sad. I have no words. SO BUSY. But I tried to get this up as fast as possible (Ok that's not true, this has been lying around -finished- for like a week now). Why am I telling you that? I feel like you're just gonna get pissed at me for that. Right now, I have no idea what I'm even typing. This is a really random A/N.**

 **Also, puns are amazing.**

 **Okay, that's about it. I think I'm going to leave now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV

"So, are you guys good now?"

"Yea, we're good."

"Does that mean I can't beat him up anymore?'

"No, and you were never going to."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I actually do."

"Shut up."

"You can't deny the truth."

"Whatever, Tris."

"I got to go."

"No! Don't leave me."

"But I must."

"But you can't."

"But I can. And I will."

"Please?"

"Bye Christina."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Love you too."

I shut my phone off and flop back onto my bed. I stare at the ceiling and trace the smooth ridges along the surface with my eyes. My phone sounds again. I turn over and answer, "Hello?"

"Ha. I knew you were lying." I can almost hear Christina smirking on the other side.

"I need to go to work."

"No you don't.

"Yes, Christina. I do."

"I still don't believe you though. Bye."

A second later I hear the familiar beeping sound signaling that she hung up on me. I roll my eyes, she always needed to be the one to hang up on someone else. The one reason she called me was probably so that she could get the last word.

I walk over to my closet and shrug on a leather jacket over my tight, black crop top. I add a little mascara to the edges of my eyes, though I can never do it as well as Christina. I wouldn't even be putting on _any_ makeup at all if I didn't have to go and beg for my job back. I still wanted to surprise Uriah with the gift that I had mentioned to him earlier. And I definitely did not have that kind of money right now.

Glancing at the clock beside my bed., my heart stops. I was supposed to be there five minutes ago. I must've talked on the phone for way longer than I realized.

I quickly grab my phone and race out of my room. I hop into my black boots before starting to sprint to the cafe. All of a sudden I hear the sound of a car beeping behind me. I turn around and skid to a stop as I come face-to-face with the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life.

It was a slick black color, with not a single smudge to be seen. The wheels were over half the height of the car as the seats were so close to the ground. The headlights ended as the tip of a triangle, their red lights flashing before blinking off. Everything single angle was perfectly cut and smoothed out, and the top curved back as if the wind itself had cut it. It looked like something straight out of Fast and Furious.

I was even more amazed when the glistening doors began to rise up, and there was Four, sitting behind the wheel.

"Hey Tris!" he called out.

I cough, trying to cover up my surprise. "That's a cool car."

He smiles with pride, 'Thanks, it's my personal favorite. The W Motors Lykan Hypersport is much more impressive than some lame Ferrari or Lamborghini in my opinion."

My eyes widen and I mouth a silent, "Wow."

"So," he says, coming back from his dream, "You need a ride?'

My mouth drops open, "Are you serious?"

He raises an eyebrow, just the one. "Of course, why not?"

 _Because I hate you_ , I wanted to say. But instead, I just reply, "Well, I guess I am running late."

He smirks, "Don't worry. Her performance is right on par with her image." He leans against the sides and pats the roof.

I shrug, currently having a mental feud with myself. I groan inwardly, the cushions were perfectly stitched with leather finer than I've ever seen. I couldn't resist, "Sure, can you take me to the cafe?"

I carefully climb into his car as he gently lowers the elegant door and it clicks shut. I turn to him, "Did you just call your car a 'her'?"

"Uh,yeah?" He acts as if this is completely normal.

"Okay then." I shake my head, "Whatever, just step on it."

He grins before slamming his foot down on the gas pedal. We don't speak the whole rest of the way, but weirdly, it's a _comfortable_ silence that settles onto us. Before I know it, we arrive at the entrance. Almost instantly, people start crowding around the car, snapping photos with their phones.

I stare expectantly at him, waiting for him to open the door. He smirks, thinking that I was looking at him, "You like what you see?"

I scowl, "Open the damn door, I'm already late as it is."

"Oh! Right," he flushes in embarrassment. He grabs his car keys and begins to fumble around before finally hitting the right button to open the door.

"Thanks." I begin to climb out of the car and push my way through the growing crowd..

"Hey, remember," he pipes up, "I'm always free to give you a ride, sweetheart."

I ignore him as I sprint into the cafe. _He's so annoying,_ I think to myself. But what was more annoying, was the fact that the car wasn't the reason I enjoyed the ride.

* * *

My phone won't stop ringing.

I tried to deny one of Christina's calls, but she just redialed immediately. I groan as the ringing seems to get even louder and more persistent.

Picking up my phone, I slam my finger onto the "accept" button. "What?!" I demand.

"Tris!" Christina exclaims.

"Is there a reason for you bothering me?"

"Oh, yes! But first, hi."

"Bye," I begin to pull the phone away.

"Okay, sorry! Anyways, videochat me."

I scowl, "You called me a million times to tell me to VIDEOCHAT YOU?!" I want to kill her so badly right now.

She scoffs, "Well, I wouldn't have had to call you a _million times_ , if you had just picked up the first time."

"You know, I actually have better things to do with my life," I say indignantly.

"Yeah right."

"I'll have you know, I am swamped with homework right now," I complain to her. I swivel around in my chair to rest my foot on the edge of my bed.

"You're such a nerd Tris. C'mon, go out and do something fun with me tonight!"

"I can't."

"It's a Friday, you still have two more days to _pretend_ to do homework." I can almost hear her rolling her eyes through the phone.

"I told you, I'M BUSY." I sound out each syllable just so that it's crystal clear to her. "Plus, I still need to come up with a gift for Uriah."

"Weren't you gonna get him that bracelet?" She asks.

"Yeah, but they fired me remember? And when I begged for my job back, they rejected me so fast I barely had time to blink."

"Why didn't you just use your _persuasive_ powers? And if you can't tell right now, I'm winking at you." I roll my eyes at that.

"Because I'm not you."

She clicks her tongue, "Unfortunately."

I'm about to hang up _again_ when Christina suddenly says, "Hey! Didn't you take woodshop last year?"

"Yeah, so?'

"So...Why don't you just carve out that stupid quote of yours onto something?'

I ignore her remark about it being stupid, "Yea, you're right. OH! I can carve it onto a plate for eating cake on!"

The sound of her gasping makes me smile even bigger, "YES! It'll be amazing! He's gonna love it so much."

Suddenly remembering something, I groan. "But I promised the woodshop teacher that I would make that birdhouse, and I never did. He'll never let me show my face again."

"Then just make the stupid birdhouse," Christina says this as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I can't, I suck at using a hammer. Can you help me?" I beg.

"Nah, I suck even more," I can hear the sound of Christina biting through an apple on the other side of the phone, "But I do know someone that can help you."

"Who?"

"Four, he's amazing with working with wood and shit."

Silently groaning, I think to myself, _Of course. This is just my luck._ "Are you sure?"

"Yea, he built this _awesome_ cuckoo clock and gave it to Zeke to give to Shauna."

I bit my lip, pondering in my head whether or not I should ask Four for help. Is it worth it? What am I even saying, Mr. Hotshot over there is probably _way_ too busy to help someone like me. I'll just ask him to make Christina happy, he'll say no, then we won't ever have to interact ever again. Perfect.

"Okay fine, I'll do it." I tell her.

"Great."

"Thanks, Bye Christina."

I pull the phone away from my ear and click on the red "hangup" button. Dropping my phone down, I stare at the mountain of paper and books on my desk. I glance back at my phone, staring at the black screen as I became lost in thought. Finally, I force myself to pick up the phone and dial a number I hoped to never see again. After a few rings, the line clicked and the other person came on.

"What?"

I cringed at the voice and reminded myself for the billionth time that this was for Uriah.

"Four? It's Tris. I need your help."

* * *

 **Words: 1566**

 **Hey, so...it's been a while. Heh heh, so as you know, I decided to put this story on hold so that I could focus my attention on Another Pedrad. But then, as I was looking through my drive, I realized that I had written a chapter 8, and had never uploaded it. Now, don't get me wrong, this story is** _ **still**_ **on hold, but I just decided, hey, I already wrote it, might as well post it. But I'm kinda conflicted right now, because as I was rereading this chapter, I remembered how much I enjoyed writing it. This is just such a fun story, I am very tempted to continue it right now. Hmm, I don't know. There might be an update coming your way in the near future...who knows?** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **STAY FABnegation.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

I shivered, wrapping my arms desperately around my freezing body in an attempt to stay warm.

"Hey, I'm here! I'm here!"

I whipped my head around to see Four running towards me, waving his hand in the air. Rolling my eyes, I called out, "You're late!"

"I know, I know. I got...distracted." He looked away when he said that, but I could see his usual smirk forming again. I rolled my eyes, noticing that the top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing a large hickey on the base of his neck. He slipped a key into the keyhole, which was immediately followed with a loud _click_.

I gently pushed on the door, letting it swing open, revealing the bare hallways of our empty school. Without turning around to check on Four, I stepped inside and began 'walking to the Woodshop room. The sound of our shoes against the tiled floor echoed around us.

"How'd you get permission for us to come in on a _Saturday_?" I asked.

Four quickly caught up to me with his long strides against my short legs. He scoffed, "You'd be surprised what people would do for an autograph." _Play nice_ , I thought to myself, balling up my fists at my sides. I knew that without him, I would never have been able to make Uriah's plate. But still, it took all the willpower I had not to slap the obnoxious jerk in the face. "I also promised to make him _your_ birdhouse."

"Thanks for the help," I forced out.

"Anything to help out a _friend_."

Normally, this would be where I would launch into another one of my lectures. I smiled at the memory of his shocked face the last two times I'd put him down. But, I had to remind myself that this was for Uriah.

So I simply just nodded my head in reply and held my tongue.

I would die for Uriah, but having to be buddy-buddy with Four for an afternoon felt worse than death, it was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Here we are," Four said, stopping just outside the door to the Woodshop room.

I rolled my eyes, "I took woodshop for a year, I think I know where the door is."

"Fine, _genius._ " He pushed open the door and walked into the room without another word.

I rolled my eyes again and silently screamed at him in my head.

The second I walked in, I was immediately hit by the strong scent of _wood_ and was suddenly very relieved to not have Caleb's wood chip allergy. He was the reason I had to give my hamster away. The thought of that still annoys me to this day.

Suddenly a loud sound erupted from the corner of the room, causing me to jump in fright. Four was in the back of the room, putting a large piece of wood through a giant, spinning blade. I grabbed a pair of goggles and started walking towards him as I gradually got used to the noise.

"What's that?" I said, but I doubt that he could've heard me over the screaming of the blade against wood.

Four flipped a switch, causing the blade slowly came to a halt. He looked up at me and smiled, holding two large blocks of wood in his hand. "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

Holding the two slabs in either hand, he began walking to the other side of the room. I followed in close pursuit trying not to trip over anything fatal.

"How much of this birdhouse have you already done?" He asked, without even a glance back at me.

"Uh, nothing?" I replied, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Good job," he said, with a touch of sarcasm.

"Woodshop just isn't my thing," I said indignantly.

"Don't worry, I get it. Pretty much everything I do is last minute." He chuckled at that, and to my surprise, the corners of my mouth twitched up in a small smile.

But before I could reply he stopped at another machine and began adjusting the sides. I watched, having no clue what he was doing.

"So, does any of this require _me_ to do anything?"

He raised a brow, "Well, what can you do?"

I felt slightly offended at that, but in my head, I knew that he wasn't wrong. "Nothing really."

He laughed at that, and without even realizing it, I found myself laughing along with him.. And soon, we were both falling on the floor, laughing at nothing.

Or everything.

Every time I managed to restrain myself, I'd just look over at the idiot, leaning over the table and clutching his stomach. Then, I'd just lose any control I had and enter into another fit of laughter.

After a few moments, I sighed, putting a hand on my chest. My cheeks and stomach felt sore from laughing, which just made me laugh a little more.

Four smiled at me, a real genuine one, so unlike his usual smirks. "I haven't laughed like that in years."

Still smiling, I asked, "What were we even laughing about?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I honestly have no idea."

I leaned over and playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "C'mon, we still have work to do."

He looked at me, pretending to be shocked. "Oh! Is it _we_ now? You're planning on helping too?"

"Ugh, shut up." I dropped my head in a pout, causing him to laugh again. I lifted my head back up and smiled back, before taking a block of wood from his hand. "Since Mr. What's-His-Face is still making you do the birdhouse, then I was thinking that _you_ do _that_ , and I'll make the plate." At that, he raised a brow, I rolled my eyes in response and said, "Yes, I know how to make a plate."

He smiled, inserting his piece of wood into a machine. "So tell me again, why do you even need a plate so badly?"

I moved off the table where I was sitting and brushed at the wood chips stuck to my legs. "It's for Uriah. I was originally planning on _buying_ him a personalized plate for his birthday, but then... _something_ got in the way so I decided to just make it myself."

He looked away from me, focusing on the machine in front of him. "Oh, Uriah. I keep forgetting that you're dating my best friend."

When he looked up again, I was shocked to see that he seemed...so _sad._ It was almost as if he was disappointed, which made no sense because why would he even care? I wasn't sure how to respond, so instead, I just stood there, looking like an idiot while an awkward silence settled on the empty room.

 **Words: 1130**

 **Hey guys, I know, I know, this chapter should not exist at all. And I am so sorry, but I just** _ **can not**_ **write Another Pedrad right now. I don't know why but lately, I've just had so much trouble putting myself back in that world and in those characters' minds. But I didn't want to just stop writing altogether, so I decided to take another try at Game Over and I'm telling you, I just** _ **love**_ **writing this story so much. Currently, I'm taking a** _ **small**_ **break from Another Pedrad so that later, I can look at it again with fresh eyes. And I refuse to let myself go into another hiatus so I will be continuing Game Over again. Now, I'll probably be updating this sporadically, so don't expect any consistent updating schedule for this yet.**

 **Ugh, why can't Four just be a diverGENTLEMAN?**


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV

We'd been working for almost a week. I had finished my plate in a few days, yet I found myself going back to help Four every day. It seemed so weird and unnatural at first, but, I'd gotten used to it. In fact, I even began looking forward to the alarm ringing each day at 3, and walking to the woodshop room. Opening the door and letting that familiar waft of wood surround me. And of course, seeing Four at the machines. There was something about the emptiness of the room, something that made him seem so much more approachable. It was like he had finally shed his douche-bag, superstar facade, and revealed his inner _human_.

Sometimes, we'd just sit there and talk, for what seemed like forever. When I was around him, I had this feeling that I couldn't describe. A feeling like you're all alone, but not lonely. Like time was stopping and the rest of the world disappeared.

But of course, I could never tell him this.

I couldn't tell anyone. Everybody would just dismiss it as me being star struck. Plus, it's not like I was in love with him or something. My lack of dislike towards him was just a little confusing, that's all.

I felt a nudge at my side, causing me to jump a little in my seat. "What?"

Beside me, Christina stifled a laugh, "Earth to Tris."

I rolled my eyes, lifting my head up from its position on my arm and relaxing against the back of my chair. "I was just...thinking."

"Thinking? Wow, what an accomplishment." I slapped her arm in response. "Ow!" Christina exclaimed, rubbing her arm with a pout. I flashed a smile at her and turned back around in my chair just as the teacher looked up.

She sent a death glare our way and I attempted to hide my smile with my hand, pretending to be taking notes on whatever the hell we were learning.

Another gloriously boring twenty minutes later, the bell finally rang. The teacher attempted to say something to us, but we were all too busy shoving each other out the door.

I quickly gathered my things and swung my backpack over my shoulder in a rush. I fell into place beside Christina as we made our way out.

"Study session at the cafe?" Christina asked while scrolling through something on her phone.

"Sorry, I can't today."

She looked up, giving me her _explain yourself_ look.

"I said I'm sorry!" I said, raising my arms up in surrender.

And then all of a sudden, it was like something clicked in her mind. She raised a brow, a smirk growing on her face. That look in her eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Busy..with Four?"

"Yes?"

"You know, you guys sure have been spending a lot of time..together..all alone," She swayed her head, tilting it to the side as she smirked at me, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Agh! Shut up, you're disgusting," I playfully shoved her away, causing her to throw back her head laughing at me. "I have a boyfriend!"

She shrugged, "And he has a girlfriend, and I have a Netflix, I don't know what you're trying to imply here Tris."

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "He has a girlfriend?"

And right on cue, Four came walking up to us. "Hey guys!"

Christina turned towards me, "I don't know, why don't you ask him?" She winked at me before turning around and walking away, leaving me weirdly unsettled.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, before turning to Four. He smiled, causing me to smile back immediately. "So," I slipped a stray hair behind my ear, "Shall we get to work?"

He nodded his head, pushing open the door and sticking out an arm to let me walk by. "I think that we can finish everything today," he said.

I whipped my head around, "What?"

"I just need to put the finishing touches and then we should be done."

I felt a pang of disappointment, which surprised me. I never thought that I would be disappointed at the thought of a lack of his company. My gaze refused to focus on Four as I simply nodded my head in response.

There was a moment of awkward tension between us, but it quickly went away as we fell back into our usual routine. After about half an hour had passed, Four tapped me on the shoulder, making me look up from the magazine I was reading. I had found it lying on the table where we always worked. It served as a good distraction, even though I had no interest in building fences for my non-existent garden. I'm sure any type of wood would go well with our dead grass.

I tilted my head to the side, noticing a piece of wood hanging sideways precariously off the side of the bird house. When Four sees the expression on my face, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? What is it?"

Pointing towards the birdhouse, I said, "I think part of the wall broke off or something?"

He walked around the table to where I was sitting, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the gaping hole. But then he just shrugged and turned towards me with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry easy fix."

I quickly jumped off from my seat on the table, "Oh! Can I help fix it?"

Four glanced back at me with a confused expression.

"So that I can say that I helped."

At that, he rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. Then he bent down underneath the table where he pulled out a large toolbox. After a moment, he stood back up with a large hammer in his hand and a small, shining nail.

"Here," he handed me the nail, and his fingers just barely scraped against my open palm, causing a tingle to shoot up from my hand and through my arm. "Okay, now, all I need you to do is hold down the nail. Think you can do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "You don't need to talk to me like I'm a baby. I know how a hammer works."

He shrugged, "Doubtful."

"Hey!" I shoved him playfully, causing him to laugh. "Ugh, I hate you."

"Sure."

"Let's just hurry up already, I need to get home soon."

"Okay, okay."

He wrapped his hand around mine, guiding it towards the bottom of the birdhouse. My senses were tingling, as the rough palm of his hand squeezed against the back of mine. I was fully aware of how close we were, his body just inches away from mine. Heat radiated off him, and he smelled like comfort. I wanted nothing more than to press my body against his, to let my head rest against the crook of his neck.

And all of a sudden, I realized what I was doing, what I was thinking. _No, no, no, no, no! What is wrong with me?_ How could I possibly be thinking of _Four_ like that? My mind felt like it was going to explode, everything just became so jumbled up. It was like somebody had put my brain through a blender. An overwhelming nausea came over me. _I need to get out of here._ I took a step back, and when I did I felt Four's foot underneath mine and my back crashing against him.

Then the pain started.

I let out an ear-splitting scream as I felt the weight of the hammer, crashing down against my thumb. My hand felt like it was being split open. The pain coursed through my arm and filled my entire body. My vision began to blur at the edges until I couldn't make out what was what.

There was a distant voice to my side, someone calling my name.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

 **Words:** **1322**

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry but I have just been SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO busy this past month in which I basically abandoned writing altogether. But now I'm back and ready to work.** _ **Something**_ **is headed your way over on Another Pedrad, all I can say is to be on the lookout for that.**

 **That's all I've got for now. Follow, fave, and review! This is gonna sound cheesy, but you guys are grate.**


	11. Chapter 11

Four POV

I sat with my face in my hands, staring at the empty chair facing across from me. The hospital was silent except for the occasional clicking of heels as someone walked by.

I glanced at my watch again. Half an hour had passed since I brought Tris here. My phone had died already, so I had nothing to distract myself with from the flashback continuously playing in my head.

She had been so close to me, her body nearly pressed up against mines. I could _smell_ her from where I was standing, and all I wanted to was just lean in, a little closer, to just close that gap between us… I was already distracted to begin with, so when Tris stepped back, it immediately caused me to lose my balance just as I was swinging the hammer down. Her screams still rang in my head and it felt like it was cracking open my skull.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, why I was so infatuated with this girl that I had just met. I've never felt this way before about anyone.

And I hated it.

I hated it so much. Why, why, why was I so _obsessed_ with this annoying girl? She hated me and I all wanted was to hate her, yet no matter how hard I tried...I just couldn't.

Suddenly, the door to hospital swung open as a group of people stormed into the hospital. At first I thought nothing of it, until I looked up and realized that it was headed by an anxious Uriah, with Zeke and Christina following close behind. He immediately ran to the front desk, demanding to see Tris, but the receptionist simply stared at him and told him to wait until the doctors were finished.

While Uriah argued with her, Christina noticed me staring at them and quickly walked over to me.

"Four!" She waved, flashing a giant smile. This girl has got to be one of the most enthusiastic fans I've ever met.

"Hey Christina," I replied, slowly standing up from my seat on the hard, leather chair.

Once she reached me, the smile had disappeared from her face, only to be replaced with a worry that rivaled Uriah's. "So how is she?"

I shrugged my shoulders, feeling incredible pathetic, "I don't know, no one's told me anything yet."

And right on cue, one of the doctors that I saw take Tris away walked into the waiting room holding a clipboard against his stomach. The receptionist pointed Uriah towards the doctor and I quickly followed behind with Christina. The doctor exchanged a quick conversation with the receptionist before leading us down a long hallway. Uriah hovered over the doctor's shoulder as he explained to us about Tris' condition.

"It's nothing life-threatening but her thumb was severely fractured. She'll probably have to wear a cast for a couple of weeks, but we don't think that any surgery will be required."

We all collectively sighed at the same time, letting out a giant breath of relief. Uriah fell back into place besides the doctor while we all followed closely behind.

"Hey, Four, nice of you to come," Zeke smiled at me.

"Actually-" I began, but I was cut off with an intense glare from Christina. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she simply just shook her head and mouthed " _not now"._

Zeke didn't seem to notice this exchange and simply smiled and walked ahead to catch up with Uriah. Once he was out of earshot, I fell into step besides Christina.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

She kept her gaze fixed ahead while she answered, "It's nothing."

"C'mon."

"Well, it's just that Uriah can get really jealous sometimes...and I don't think that Tris told him about how you two spend hours afterschool with each other alone in a room."

I let out a heavy breath, "The way you say it makes it sound like we're doing something so much more than just making _Uriah's_ gift."

"Is that really all that's happening?" There was no judgement in her voice, no suspicion or accusation. The pure curiousity in her voice was a breath of fresh air from my daily flood of questions form the paparazzi.

"Honestly," by now, we had reached her room and her doctor had stopped to scribble something on his clipboard, "I have no idea what's happening."

She turned to me, watching me with an intense gaze, "Just make sure you figure it out before Uriah does."

Before I could even think of a reply, the doctor finally opened the door and let us in. Uriah sprinted in there faster than I've ever seen him run before, and the rest of us all followed closely behind.

The hospital room was a light shade of teal, with blue tiles on the ground. It was a cramped space, with only a sink, two chairs, and sitting on the bed was Tris. She was leaning against the wall, holding a book in one hand, and had the other resting on the table beside her. I felt the guilt coursing through me as I saw her thumb, covered in layers of bandage, which seemed to double -no, triple- the size of her finger.

When she saw us come in, Tris immediately dropped her book and looked up at his, a giant smiled plastered all across her face. Uriah immediately wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and when she laughed and squeezed back, I couldn't help but feel my chest tightening.

Christina's words echoed in my mind, _figure it out before Uriah does._ I needed to figure out how I really felt about Tris before doing anything to jeopardize my friendship with Uriah. Plus, I didn't even know if Tris felt the same way as I did, she probably didn't, judging by how she treated me when I first got here. But somehow, I couldn't just write her off as just some other girl, I couldn't ignore the spark that ignited in my stomach every time I saw her, I couldn't just ignore our connection. There were so many things that I couldn't do and at that moment, a sense of utter helplessness washed over me.

But then the unexpected happened. After Tris pulled away from Christina's death grip, she turned and _smiled_ at me. "Four, didn't expect to see you here!" Before I could reply, she turned and started talking to Zeke.

I knew how pathetic it was, for me to latch onto that one fleeting moment, but I couldn't help but feel a flutter of hope. And somewhere, somehow, I knew that I was gonna do whatever it took, to win Tris over.

* * *

 **Words: 1,118**

 **Hey guys, I just busted out this chapter in an hour and my computer is gonna die and I'm honestly just so tired so there's probably a million spelling and grammar mistakes but I really hope you guys still liked it cuz this is a pretty big moment for Four and I'm honestly just rambling now so I'm just gonna shut up and post this.**

 **I guess I'll just say my**

 **Gadolinium - Boron - Yttrium - Einsteinium**

 **(if you actually understood that, let me know ;D)**


End file.
